Obsession chapter 3
by pat alex
Summary: chapter three of obsession


I DON'T OWN HANNAH OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS, WARNING MULTIPLE FEM SLASH SMUT 18 AND OVER ONLY, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ PLEASE READ AND REVIEW

It was Thursday afternoon and Lilly sat quietly by her self at a table during lunch, Miley had been home sick for the last two days and even though she had sat with Sarah and Joannie yesterday she needed to be alone now, She picked at her lunch half-halfheartedly while thoughts raced through her mind, tomorrow she was supposed to tell Joannie yes or no about having sex with her at Sarahs house tomorrow night, Lilly sighed and picked up her barely touched lunch and threw it away, she couldn't eat anyways, there was an incredible amount of butterflies flittering about her stomach, she had little more than 24 hours and still had no idea what to say, school ended with great relief to Lilly who imediatley grabbed her stuff and took off headed for home, when she got there Miley was sitting on the couch watching T.V.,

"Oh hey Lilly, how was school?" Lilly grimaced and went straight to the kitchen, Miley followed her with her eyes.

"It was okay, didn't eat lunch though." Miley looked at her in concern.

"What, why not?" Lilly shrugged.

"Just wasn't that hungry, my stomach was so full of butterflies I was afraid to eat."

"Are you coming down with the bug I just got over sweetie?" Miley asked in concern, Lilly laughed.

"No, I'm just super nervous about what I'm going to say to Joannie tomorrow, thank god she didn't push today, she's being very respectful in giving me time to think about her proposition.

"Have you come to a decision yet?" Miley asked innocently, Lilly waggled her hand side to side.

"Kinda yeah, kinda no, I need to talk to Joannie first and what she says will determine my response to it." Miley nodded and beckoned her girl over.

"Come on sweetie sit down." Lilly smiled and brought her sandwich over and crashed down next to Miley cuddling into her shoulder.

"I love you so much Miley." she said, miley smiled.

"I know Lilly and you know I love you just as much if not more." Lilly let out a little moan of content as she snuggled deeper into Mileys shoulder.

"Yeah I do, beautiful." Miley leaned over and kissed Lillys head.

"Just relax Lilly it'll be okay I promise."

Friday came as inevitable as always and Lilly awoke to find Miley getting out of her Pajamas and just watched as Miley stripped down, Miley turned and looked at Lilly with a smile.

"Morning, pervert." she teased Lilly stretched.

"It's hard not to be a pervert when you share a room with the girl of your dreams." she said with a returning smile.

"True," Miley said, "So I guess that makes me a pervert too then." Lilly chuckled

"I don't mine if you don't." Miley laughed and tossed her pajama top at Lilly.

"Oh be quiet you turkey." Lilly grabbed the top out of the air and snuggled it.

"Mmm it's still warm." Miley rolled her eyes.

"Come on silly we need to get ready for school." Lilly sighed in defeat.

"Yeah I guess we do." she climbed out of bed and started to undress and she saw that Miley was watching her undress so Lilly grinned a little and undressed in a slow almost strip tease.

"Oh come on Lilly not now." Miley whined a little, Lilly could hear the passion in her voice, Lilly laughed and sped up the process

That friday would be one that Lilly would never forget, as soon as they got to school Sarah and Joannie came running up to them, Lilly's heart nearly stopped but they weren't concerned about Lillys choice right this second, something more important had happened, Gossip.

"Oh my god did you hear?" Sarah squealed.

"About what?" Miley asked confused.

"About Amber and Ashley." Joannie said, Miley shrugged.

"Other than their a couple of spoiled little brats,Oh wait that's common knowledge." Lilly laughed Sarah gestured to Joannie.

"Go ahead, tell them."

They got busted making out." Joannie said. Miley was suprised.

"Really, I thought the boys here started avoiding them a long time ago." Sarah rolled her eyes.

"No Miley," she said, "They got caught making out with each other." Miley and Lilly were floored, but Lilly asked the question.

"Is this just a rumor or?" she started to ask but Joannie held up her phone to show a clear picture of Ashley against the wall kissing Amber while ambers hand was sliding up her shirt.. "Oh my god!" Lilly said as she stared at the photo.

"Yeah whoever caught them snapped the pic and sent it to all of their friends and so on and now this is all over the school." Miley looked at the pic.

"Who knew those two would do that, I mean they're always talking about boys." Sarah and Joannie agreed then Joannie turned to Lilly.

"Umm Lilly have you thought about what I said on monday?" LIlly nodded.

"Ihave but I want you two to meet Miley and I by Ricos after school, suddenly I don't think it would be a good idea to say anything at school." Miley looked at her.

"Oh gee, Ya think?" they all laughed as they headed into the building, as they approached the office Amber and Ashley were huddled in a corner their faces red and tear stained as people harrased them about the picture, they started to pass but Lilly stopped.

"You know I think I need to check into the mental ward." she said Miley looked at her.

"Why on earth would you need to do that?" Lilly looked over her shoulder at Amber and Ashley.

"Because as much as I want them to know what they put everyone through, I feel really bad for them." Miley smiled a little.

"Yeah me too, come on." she and Lilly walked over to the crowd surrounding Amber and Ashley. "Allright that's enough!" Miley commanded. "Don't you people have anything better to do?" Lilly stepped in..

"Yeah I mean as much as I'd like to see them suffer the same abuse they've been giving out over the years this is just to much, let em breathe a little will ya?" the crowd parted and people walked away muttering darklt as Miley and Lilly turne to face their enemies.

"Why would you do that for us?" Ashley asked.

"We were feeling sorry for you," Miley said. "Like Lilly said we would love to see you deal with what you do to others but, not for something like this." Amber looked down at the floor.

"So you know that we got caught, umm." she mumbled unable to complete the sentence.

"Yeah we do." Lilly said gently. "But if that's what makes you happiest then who are Miley and I, or anyone else for that matter to judge you and make you feel bad for being who you are." Amber and Ashley both smiled at them.

"You know for a couple of dorks, you're pretty cool." Amber said smiling, with that Lilly and Miley left them in better spirits.

After school Miley and Lilly headed straight to Ricos and sat at table far away from Jackson to prevent him overhearing their conversation, they had just finished their snack when Sarah and Joannie came by again, they pulled up seats by the other two girls.

"Hey guys" Joannie said. "Whats goin on?" Miley looked past Sarah to check on Jacksons location before nodding the all clear to Lilly.

"All right Jaonnie I've thought a lot about what you requested monday but I need to tell you something first and if you understand, well there' a good chance I'll agree, is that okay?" Joannie nodded, Lilly took a deep breath. " Well as you may or may not know, what happened between Miley Sarah and I was supposed to be a one time only deal for certain reasons, of course now it's obvious that the one time deal became rather permanment, you with me so far?" Joannie nodded again. "Cool, now what I need to let you know is that while I do love Sarah, I am deeply and madly in love with Miley, she's my number one, my everything, now whatever happens between you and I you need to know that if we do this once or if it continues on, Miley will always be number one with me, and I have a feeling that since you two are almost step sisters now that there's gonna be a lot of potential four way action going on, now I need to know and I mean _need,_ if it is going to bother you that I'm not fully yours?" Joannie looked at Lilly in admiration.

"No it won't bother me at all, I've seen you and Miley before you were finally able to come together, and the last thing I want to do is get in the middle of that, lets just consider ourselves friends with benefits if that's allright with you." Lilly let out a long sigh of relief.

"Thank you Joannie, so in that case I guess you and me are gonna be gettin our freak on for Sarah and Mileys enjoyment." Joannie laughed.

"I guess so Lilly, and thanks I promise I won't try to get between youi and Miley, and if things look to be going that way let me know." Lilly nodded and smiled at Joannie.

"I will Joannie." Miley was smiling as she watched her lover talk to Joannie, she still couldn't believe she was Lillys number one, she leaned over to Lilly and whispered in her ear.

"You'll always be my number one as well beautiful." Lilly blushed and Miley leaned back. "So Sarah what time should Lilly and I head over to your place?" Sarah looked at her watch, it was 4 o'clock.

"Well around six or six-thirty would be perfect." Lilly and Miley agreed to the time and rushed home to pack their stuff.

"Hey Lilly why don't you pack one of your really sexy Lola otfits for tonight." Lilly pulled the Lola cheat out and started going through it and finally pulled out a tight little mini skirt and a tank top that left very little to the imagination.

"you think i should bring the tights I usually would wear with this Miley?" Miley shook her head.

"No freakin way, I want to see you in that outfit so bad it's driving me nuts just thinking about yoou in it.' Lilly smiled.

"Ahh Miley, you're so sweet, thank you." then as she turned to pack the outfit she teasingly muttered. "Pervert." she was answered with another of Mileys tops wrapping around the back of her head. but she heard laughter.

"You got that right, and don't forget it Gorgeous." Lilly tossed the top back to Miley as she smiled.

"Ohh, I wont beautiful, I promise." she walked over to Miley and leaned down to kiss her gently on the lips but before she knew it they were wrapped up in each others arms kissing with great passion on top of Mileys bed.

Miley and Lilly pulled up to Sarahs house around 6:15, they would've been here sooner but knowing that Joannie was a vegetarian they had decided to stop and grab a couple of burgers real quick because Sarah would without a doubt have prepared a meal fit to Joannies liking, they got out of the car and knocked on Sarahs door, Sarah anwered it with a smile.

"Hey guy's welcome, I hope you don't mind but I made a real nice salad bar for the four of us." Lilly and Miley had been expecting something like tofu lasagna but a salad bar they could handle, Miley joined Sarah and Joannie in the kitchen while Lilly made a quick run to the rest room, when she entered she was wearing the Lola outfit and received wolf whistles and cat calls from her three friends, she blushed a deep red and sat down at the table between Miley and Joannie while Sarah gathered the food, she was loving the role of hostess so the three didn't complain, she served them all with a smile, Joannie noticed that Lily was still blushing so she leaned over.

"Are you all right Lilly?" she asked in concern, Lilly smiled a little.

"Yeah I'm sorry it's just that I've never worn this outfit with out tights and I feel, well, a little more exposed than I'm used to." Joannie reached over and put her hand on Lillys.

"Just relax Lilly, no one but the three of us are ever going to see you dressed that way, right." Lilly nodded.

"Oh yeah, I wouldnt be seen like this in public." Joannie looked her over suddenly confused.

"Wait a minute, you've never dressed anything like this anytime I've ever seen you, and I'd say that you bought it today but you said you usually wear tights with it, what's going on Lilly?" Lilly looked at Miley un desperation while Sarah watched them, Miley turned to Sarah.

"You remember what I gave you last week?" Sarah thought for a moment before nodding, "Well could you run upstairs and get it, I'll meet you in the living room." Sarah nodded and as Miley got up she turned to Lilly and Joannie, "You two wait right here everything will make sense in a minute." Joannie looked at Miley then to Lilly who feigned innocence. Joannie and Lilly sat there talking then Joannie screamed at something that had just come through the door, Lilly spun around and Hannah Montana was standing there.

"Oh my god, you're Hannah Montana." Joannie looked as if she was about to spit, she really didn't care for Hannah Montana Miley pulled the blonde wig off.

"That's not all I am." Joannie was stuck speechless as she tried to process the fact that Miley Stewart was Hannah Montana, she finally found her voice.

"Wait, what's this got to do with Lillys outfit?" Sarah laid a picture of hHannah on the table with Lilly as Lola in the background wearing the same outfit, "Yeah so it's Hannah, but who's the chick with hot pink hair in...," then she noticed the clothes, "Oh my god, that's you Lilly." Lilly nodded.

"Yep that's me as Lola Luftnagle Hannahs best friend and informal personal assistant." Joannie looked close at the photo.

"How many concerts have you been to?" Lilly laughed.

"Almost all of them since just before that camp out in eigth grade."

"You mean the one where Amber and Ashley knocked the porta-potty over while they were in it?" Miley and Lilly laughed,

"Yep that's the one," Miley confirmed, "I don't care if we did stand in poison oak that night, scaring the crap out of those two bad enough for them to do that was totally worth it." Lilly laughed and Joannie looked at them.

"Wait a minute, the two of you scared them, how?"

"With a little help from Oliver." Lilly said, "We had them convinced that a wild animal attacked me and Miley then Oliver attacked the tent and sent the two of them screaming and over went the porta-potty with them inside." Joannie shook her head laughing.

"Oh my god are you serious?"

"Totally." Miley confirmed.

"Wow." Joannie thought for a moment then looked to Miley."So if you're Hannah, why don't you come to school as her?, it would place you in the most popular girl in school slot." Miley nodded

"I'm sure it would, and I have been tempted, but your reaction when I entered is the very reason I don't, I love singing and being Hannah, but I also love being just a normal girl hanging with her friends, I told you about me being Hannah because there may be times in the future where some things might just not add up, now that you know I'm Hannah and Lilly is Lola, maybe things will make more sense. Joannie nodded.

"Okay guys your secret is safe with me, but you know I can't hate Hannah any more now that I know it's really Miley." Miley and Lily laughed. When dinner was finished they all went into the living room and sat down, Lilly trying to be careful not to be to revealing yet, Joannie laughed a little.

"What?" Lilly asked, joannie shook her head.

"Face it Truscott modesty in that outfit doesn't really work." Lilly sighed in exasperation.

"Well you can't blame me for trying can you?" Lilly grunted.

"Face it Truscott, you're hot and that dress only makes that clear as day." Lilly blushed deep red, Joannie smiled at her with lust in her eyes. "God I want you Truscott, so bad it's driving me crazy being this close to you and not touching you." Lilly let out an eep as Joannie leaned over and nuzzled her neck, kissing it lightly in the process, Lillys breath was becoming ragged she closed her eyes and let herself enjoy Joannies kisses on her neck, Lilly opened her eyes again and was shocked to see both Sarah and Miley staring at her with lust. _"Oh crap I think I'm about to get gang banged."_ Lilly thought to her self, Joannie turned her head and saw the looks on their faces and she moved up and nibbled LIllys ear lobe lightly before whispering in her ear. "I think they want to join us Truscott, apparently you're turning all of us on." Lilly barely managed a whimper in response, "Do you want to join us?" Joannie asked Sarah and Miley, they both smiled and got up approaching Lilly, Lilly couldn't do anything but whimper as her three friends undressed her kissing her body everywhere they could, Lilly gasped as Joannie dipped down and slid her finger into her and began licking, her moan of ultimate pleasure was lost into Sarahs mouth as their tongues battled and Miley lightly bit her nipple, with all three of them tending to her Lilly began to shudder as an orgasm overtook her she broke away from Sarahs kiss arching her back with a scream as waves of pleasure wahed over her, leaving her gasping for breath, Miley and Sarah moved off and began to kiss and touch each other while Joannie slid up Lillys body.

"Oh god Truscott, I want you to eat my pussy now." she purred, Lilly smiled as she switched places with Joannie and buried her face into Joannie sucking on her clit as her fingers worked in and out bringing Joannie to a screaming orgasm.


End file.
